


Of insults and to-do lists

by JustantotherGabrielle



Series: Sappy (Mostly Gay) Short Stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Because all my stories include fluff deal with it, Being in Detention Together, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, High School, I don't know almost anything about American High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, and especially not about detentions, and i also dont know anything about cars, so excuse me if i made any mistakes there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustantotherGabrielle/pseuds/JustantotherGabrielle
Summary: "You know what? Fuck you!""Is that meant to be an insult or a to-do list?"Original story based on a prompt I found on Pinterest and my friend made me write something with it.
Relationships: Griffin/Adam, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Sappy (Mostly Gay) Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052096
Kudos: 11





	Of insults and to-do lists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeakGrapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeakGrapple/gifts).



“You know what? Fuck you!” The insult said in anger resonated in the empty classroom. The other boy, sitting across the room got up and lifted his eyebrows. He walked a bit closer to where Adam was sitting and smirked.

“Is that meant to be an insult or a to-do list?” He asked, folding his arms.

Adam’s eyes widened and his face flushed crimson. He started spluttering but the faster he tried to think of a response the more amused Griffin looked. That insufferable idiot!

If it wasn’t enough that he got him into this situation. Really, who would be so stupid to try to teach the lesson when the professor was late and then claim that Adam made them do it? Griffin, clearly.

To be fair, it was kind of funny when Griffin tried to mimic their old math professor who was always late and always forgot everything but Adam didn’t force Griffin to do it!

He couldn’t understand why would Mr. Peterson believe Griffin but here he was, stuck in an almost empty classroom because of course Mr. Peterson would be late even to the watching the students he himself put to detention, with the reason of his suffering himself. Who was also making comments that made Adam sweat.

Because the thing was, given the chance, he would definitely consider it a to-do list. But of course, he couldn’t say that out loud so instead he pressed his lips tightly together and looked straight in front of him, avoiding looking at Griffin.

“Oh yeah, now I definitely know what the answer is.” He couldn’t see what face was Griffin doing but his voice sounded so smugly he wanted to punch him just to wipe that smugness out of his attitude. Or maybe kiss him. He wondered which one would surprise him more.

“Really? Are you so sure about it?” He asked, not even turning his head to look at him. He tried to look uncaring but inside he was screaming.

He heard steps and then Griffin was right in his point of view, kneeling in front of his desk.

He hummed and leaned a bit closer to Adam. “I do. In fact, I am very sure about it.” He leaned even closer so their foreheads were almost touching.

But right at that moment, the door slammed open. Griffin jumped up in surprise, smacking Adam’s head in the process. Mr. Peterson didn’t seem to notice and calmly proceed to the teacher’s desk.

“So… it’s the two marauders…” he began while shuffling through some of the papers he brought with him. He looked up and noticed that the two of them were still staring at him like dears in headlights. “Go on. You have some work to do, right?”

They both nodded, still a bit surprised. Adam personally was expecting that Mr. Peterson himself would assign them something but he guessed that pretending to work while having nothing to do wouldn’t be that hard.

After an hour spent staring at the wall and being incredibly bored, Mr. Peterson snapped shut the book he was reading and stood up. “So… as you know, we were supposed to be here for another hour but since this is becoming more punishing for me than it is for you, how about we leave early?”

Adam had to clench his jaw tightly to not burst into an enormous smile. But since Griffin was notorious for having no impulse control, he jumped up from his seat and pumped his fist into the air with a loud yell. Mr. Peterson shook his head but Adam could see that it amused him as much as Adam himself.

“But you two won’t do anything like that again, will you?” He asked, brows furrowed in suspicion.

“No sir,” Griffin promised and saluted mockingly.

“We won’t, don’t worry,” Adam added and with that, Mr. Peterson nodded and let them go.

They left the building in silence, walking side by side before Griffin stopped in the middle of the parking lot. “Hey, so, uhm, I was thinking… Do you want a ride?” He suggested, pulling at the strap of his backpack, looking almost nervous. Adam had to admit that it looked good on him when he finally stopped acting like the king of the world.

“Sure,” he shrugged and looked around to guess which one of the few leftover cars belonged to Griffin. They had math and history together but Adam always usually watched Griffin from far away, thinking about how no one should have the right to look this good while also being a total douche. And since they weren’t actually friends Adam had no idea what type of car could Griffin even have. He didn’t even know he had a car, to be honest.

“Oh yeah, it’s right over there,” Griffin nodded with his head towards the grey Honda, parked under the only tree in the whole lot.

They walked closer to it and Griffin even opened the door for Adam. That made him smile and he sat down enjoying how the car smelled exactly like Griffin. Not that he knew how he smelled. Absolutely not.

“So,” Griffin began when he sat down and threw his backpack to the back seat, “where do I drive you?”

Adam nodded, giving him his address and pulling the seat belt on. Griffin grinned while starting the car and pulling from the parking lot.

The ride was silent, Adam didn’t really know what to say and Griffin seemed too focused on the drive to say anything. But eventually, Adam felt like he had to say something or he never will again.

“Look, about our previous conversation,” he scratched the back of his neck, staring outside of the window so he wouldn’t have to look at Griffin, “before Mr. Peterson interrupted…,” he clarified in case Griffin didn’t know which one he meant and when he received a questioning hum he gulped audibly and continued.

“I thought… you were…,” he struggled to find his words and he heard Griffin chuckle. Clearly, he must’ve been amusing being all flustered like that but it wasn’t really funny to Adam himself. “You were right. About the… thing,” he tried to avoid telling it straight up but when he cast a glance at Griffin, he seemed confused.

“The thing?” He asked, casting a curious glance at Adam, eyebrows lifted up high. He was still focusing on the road and he didn’t peel his eyes off from it but it looked as if he was willing to spare some of his mind to the conversation.

“The…,” Adam hid his face in his hands and screamed internally. “Oh my God I can’t believe I’m gonna have to say this out loud, why are you so dense?” He mumbled, so quickly he knew Griffin couldn’t understand a word that he said.

“The to-do list or an insult,” he tried again and this time when he looked at Griffin it finally seemed like he understood. Griffin motioned for him to go on and he took a deep breath.

He had hated Griffin’s arrogance for so long and he had had a secret respect for him for even longer and now it all came crashing down and in his face.

“It was meant to be an insult but considering… it was a to-do list,” he whispered, afraid that Griffin might not even hear it and he’ll have to repeat it. But right when he finished, Griffin slammed the breaks with such force he went almost flying through the front window. But a strong hand across his chest stopped that.

“What the fuck, man?” Adam yelled, eyes as wide as dinner plates, heart beating fast. He wasn’t sure whether it was from the confession or the danger but it didn’t actually matter. What mattered the most was that Griffin was staring at him with mouth agape, eyes as wide as his own.

“You… you what?” Griffin’s voice was wavering, and he looked _very_ surprised.

“I thought you already knew that,” Adam raised his eyebrows, smugness sliding into his voice, feeling like he finally had the upper hand. This made Griffin snap his mouth shut and run his fingers through his hair. He leaned against the chair behind him and groaned in frustration.

“You can’t do this to me,” he let out a puff of breath, shaking his head. Adam’s gaze flickered to his lips for a second and when he saw him bite his lower lip he thought that his soul might have just ascended to another plane of existence. Why was such a small gesture so hot?

“Do what?” He tried to gain back his composure and responded in the same smug matter as earlier.

“You know exactly what.”

Adam had no clue how it happened but suddenly was Griffin in his face, his signature smirk back on his lips. His dark hair was falling into his face and Adam had an irresistible urge to brush it off. And so he did. And then Griffin looked at his lips and then back into his eyes, eyebrows raised just a bit and he knew it was a question. And the answer was yes.

Adam has kissed many people in his life. But never ever in his life had it felt like this. Like there were fireworks in his stomach like all his thoughts slid out from his head and like there was only one place in this whole world.

Like the only thing in this world was the boy in his arms, the boy who was so arrogant but also so damn attractive it wasn’t fair. The boy who drives him white with anger and the boy who made him laugh so much he cried. The boy that he loved with all his heart.

When they finally pulled apart, Adam leaned his forehead against Griffin’s and took deep breaths. When he noticed Griffin starring at him and he lifted the corners of his mouth slightly. Griffin copied that motion and his smile reached his eyes so well it was as if they lit up.

“I still hate you,” Adam reminded him, even though he was currently perplexed by how pretty his smile was.

“Of course. I hate you too, you idiot,” Griffin replied and his beautiful smile turned into another smirk. Adam had the urge to punch it off but then he realized there was another way to do it. A way that was much more pleasant for both of them.

He raised his eyebrows slightly at Griffin and when he more felt than saw him nodding, he kissed him once again, this time with more strength.

Adam’s day might’ve been ruined because of the detention but this, this definitely made it better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this :) Kudos and comments are very appreciated <3


End file.
